


We call it boxing day

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I wonder why...?





	We call it boxing day

Our tale starts in Morfin Gaunt's house, his boyfriend Tom Riddle Sr. a muggle is visiting him.

Morfin stated, "It's the day after Christmas."

Tom told him, "We call it boxing day."

Morfin asked. "Why?"

Tom explained, "It's the day where us muggles go to the dump with our empty boxes from Christmas day."

Morfin smirked. "I thought you actually fought each other or something."

Tom smiled. "If us muggles physically fought the day after Christmas, the wizarding world would know about it."

Morfin grinned. "You muggles are so weird..."

Tom beamed, "But you love me anyway."

Morfin said, "You know I do."


End file.
